Atlas/Pacific
Queensland Although the Australian colonies of Queensland are dwarfed by the ports of India or the major cities of Europe, their location on the Pacific allows for future expansion into the Pacific region should you choose to expand there. Victoria Explorers and passers-by into this still-unclaimed place speak of gold-bearing rock being discovered here. While this may be true, the land itself is sufficient and plentiful enough to provide for a new colony. Western Australia Geologists who have visited the coast of this vast land think that there is a potential for iron mining here. Additionally, the land here is sufficiently fertile for supporting civilisation in this territory. Te Ika-a-Māui This territory is the northern island in an archipelago called Aotearoa by local natives, but is known as New Zealand to outsiders. *file:rare.png: Fish *file:bonus.png: Eureka — Military Te Waipounamu *file:supply_Centre.png available Central Australia Dominated by a massive lonely plain, the exotic species which lurk here might also be of interest to us as well for study. Brunei The heart of the largest Malay empire to date, the sultanate of Brunei, is located here. Because it is the capital, merchants seeking acces to Borneo's pepper markets must also come here to purchase it. *file:rare.png: Spices East Irian Sumatra Betawi This is the beating heart of Western economic prowess in the Far East — a major economic powerhouse and naval base which feeds the exotica of Asia into western markets half a world away. Kalimantan *file:rare.png: Aluminum West Irian Maluku *file:rare.png: Spices Timor Kyushu Kyushu's links to the Yellow Sea region as well as Taiwan to the south means that it is a vital gateway for the Japanese into the lands south of their island home. All foreign trade with Japan is conducted from the port of Nagasaki on this island, due to shogunal dictate. Hokkaido Shikoku Edo The northern half of the island of Japan is occupied by the capital of Japan, Edo and has acted as the political centre of the Japanese empire for over two centuries. Yamato This region is named after the tribe from which the Japanese people were descended from, their home being mainly in the southern end of the island of Honshu, bordering Shikoku to the south and Kyushu to the south-west. Marianas Aside from being a strategic crossroads between the many major islands of the Pacific, the Marianas are also the haunt of whalers seeking their prey in the deeper waters of the Pacific. *file:rare.png: Whales Hawai'i Ruled by an ambitious dynasty of Polynesian war-chiefs, the Hawai'ian archipelago is now one of the most powerful and and civilised Polynesian kingdoms in the world. The volcanic soils of Hawai'i make it extremely fertile, while allowing for the mining of sulphur. Mindanao This island is surrounded by several other smaller ones, forming a massive archipelago of inlets, bays and secluded pirate outposts. The Spanish, perceiving the problems in policing thiws restive territory, instead chose to play one clan off against another, and concentrate on the production of tobacco on the mainland. Luzon Despite this archipelagic sector's propensity for volcanic activity, much gold can be found under the hills of Luzon. Luzon's access to the South China Sea also allows it to function as a staging point for the ferrying of cargo and troops as well. Tahiti Only discovered about a decade or two ago, the island of Tahiti and the surrounding aarchipelago have all converted to Protestantism and introduced a single unified and absolute monarchy here. Tahiti's central location in the southern Pacific makes it one out of the many different island links between Australia and South America. Guam *file:supply_Centre.png available New Hebrides This archipelago just off the coast of Australia is heavily forested and located near migratory routes for whales, making it ideal for whalers. Category:Atlas